


old friend

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [6]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, SO SAD, mentions of elliott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: ben finn x reader/hero of brightwallben wants to be the reader's "old friend".





	old friend

He reminded you of Elliott a little bit. Brown hair, dark eyes, a mischievous but kind disposition. It hurt you a bit.

“Princess, you look like you’re going to be sick,” Ben chuckled. “Do I smell?”

You smiled slightly and shook your head. “No, I’m fine. If anything, I’m sick of Hollowmen.”

The swordsman paced circles around you, a certain spark in his step at having the opportunity to tease you. “Ooo, too strong for you?”

Laughing, you pushed him slightly, beginning to walk the opposite direction.

“I’m only joking.” But he seemed to stop for a moment.

“What is it, Mr. Finn?” you prodded half-heartedly. “Winded from circling me like a hawk?”

“Never!” he began, looking directly at you, his eyes twinkling. “Say, when this is all over… when you become queen, don’t forget about your old friend Ben, alright? Perhaps, pay him back for his service with a few candlelight dinners?”

You stared at him for a moment before smiling grandly. “Of course, Ben. Anything for an old _friend_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
